Background references include the following U.S. Pat. Nos.: 4,805,167; 5,050,005; and 5,150,048. The CCITT standard entitled "Recommendation G.711--Pulse Code Modulation (PCM) of Voice Frequencies" (Geneva 1972) illustrates the operation of A-law and mu-law. A partial solution to A-law/mu-law incompatibility has been introduced by certain international carriers and is subsequently described. In addition, the idea of making a telephone transmission "better" or "more pleasing" has been implemented by AT&T in "True Voice", in which the lower voice frequencies are accentuated and the overall signal is amplified 4 dB (U.S. Pat. No. 5,195,132).